Drekavac/Relationship
Demon Vodyanoy The Frog Demon who often seen working under Drekavac. Whenever he finished his mission under his request even after his defeat, Drekavac often give him some bags of gold that later acted as a food. In return, Drekavac would often obtaining Baba Yaga Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon The Duke of Lutetia who also known as Koschei. Even as fellow Demons, neither Ganelon nor Drekavac are getting along each other with one-sided hostility from Ganelon. By far, Drekavac was the only demon who knew Ganelon's weakness: Forcing him to admit his real demonic name. However, he often let it slide when Ganelon himself constantly denying that name. Nonetheless, in order to ensure the ritual success Drekavac still needs Ganelon's "aid" in order to summon Tir Na Fal, even if he resorting into manipulating him. House Thenardier One of the influential Houses in Brune who infamously know for its brutality and ruled Nemetacum with an iron-fist. Despite his long service under the influential House, it is yet to be known how long Drekavac served the renowned House It is unknown how long Drekavac has served house of Thenardier but what Thenardier know is Drekavac can supply his troops with Dragons which makes him a very valuable assets for Thenardier house and too lenient for punishment. Felix Aaron Thenardier The Duke of Nemetacum and first of three Brune Civil War's participants. Even as his faithful follower despite his brutal attributes, Drekavac has some tendencies in disrespecting the Duke by taunting him in which subsequently annoys Thenardier. Nevertheless, since the fortuneteller was also the House main supplier for the dragons even he was not seen all the time, Thenardier decided not to suspect his follower's ability as he still trust Drekavac. Prior the decline of House after the Duke's death in Mereville however, Drekavac instead fled Brune into hiding. From all servants that serves Thenardier house only Drekavac was allowed to talk insolently to him while the others will face execution along with the family if they talk insolently in front of Thenardier. Zion Thenardier Thenardier's only son and the House's would be successor before his eventual demise at Molsheim Plains. Zion plan to get discard Drekavac once he was in power because he never like his attitude which hate enough to kill him but he can't do anything for a man that was assigned by his father however he change his mind once Drekavac lending him Wyvern and Earth Dragon. Even he encountered Zion only one time, the young aristocrat was the first person to receive Drekavac's Dragons in order to destroy Alsace behind Tigre's absence. Before the war, Drekavac told Zion that the Dragons were are not used to the town's scent but his protest was usually ignored by Thenardier. Ironically, Zion's death has somewhat triggering Dreakavac's interest upon Tigre. Rivals and Enemies Vanadis (To be added...) Tigrevurmud Vorn Earl of Alsace and the third participant of Brune Civil War after Thenardier and Ganelon, whom Drekavac named as "The Bow" due to his possession of the Black Bow. Unlike Thenardier or Ganelon, whose motivations towards Tigre were either by vengeance (Thenardier) or greed (Ganelon), Drekavac caught interest towards the Brune Hero by acting as an observer towards his growth while assigning some demons to capture him, especially after he investigation towards a dead Wyvern which Tigre killed during a battle in Molsheim. Others Tir Na Fal The Goddess of Night and Death whom Drekavac seemly worshiped or adored. While his reason for such is unclear, Drekavac attends in using her to cause chaos in the human realm. Category:Relationships